Character Short Poems
by AnimeFreaks13
Summary: I think it is said in the title. Just some poems that popped into my head one night...awhile ago. All written one after the other, though posted as different chp. Chp.1 Hiei COMPLETE!
1. Hiei

**Hiei - Darkness Misunderstood **

His eyes they show the fire,

His hair it shows the night,

For he himself is darkness,

In life's eternal plight,

- - - - -

No one knows what he thinks,

Or how he feels inside,

He needs someone he can trust,

In someone he can confide,

- - - - -

His heart it is made of stone,

Only time can heal his sores,

For life is an endless battle,

And he has to settle the score.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Yea yea, it sucks. It just popped into my head so I wrote it down... I have a few of these...they are all short....don't hurt me...P.S. This is Jess.


	2. Yusuke

**Yusuke - The Best Fighter -**CoughKuramaCough-

His hair stands out as a great green-black,

And his eyes are brown and bold,

He acts like a real jackass at times,

But his heart is made of gold.

-

His took the test,

And won the fight,

So now it's time to rest,

But comes another one,

He just knows that he's the best.

* * *

Yea, I sat down and this popped in. It's not as good as Hiei's though, in my opinion. And it's incredibly short...don't hurt me...I'll update as soon as I get a review...or sooner. Please review. 


	3. Kurama

**Kurama - Red as the Sun **

Just Call Me Blue - First off, your review to chapter 1. I'm glad you're so ecstatic. Also, I will not stop pestering you about your story until you post before my birthday, Next Friday! 11th! So get working!

Just Call Me Blue - Secondly, your review to chapter 2. Yes, I expected your enthusiasm to go down for the Yusuke one. And this IS my Kurama one. -heh heh- I like this one a lot...Kurama rocks.

* * *

His eyes are green as great emeralds,

His hair as red as the sun,

He fights the fight until the end,

But his battle has just begun.

-

Now he's not usually quick to judge,

And normally he's a nice guy,

But do not make him angry,

Or your own end you shall buy.

-

His weapon is a rose whip,

With thorns that kill for fun,

The blood splatters all over him,

Dies his hair red as the sun.

* * *

Yes...I love this one... - Jessica 


	4. Kayko

**Kayko - Lover's Worry **

Now listen here you little demon,

don't you underestimate me.

I'll beat you with pepper spray,

or a good kick with my knee.

-

I worry day in and day out,

I wish I was with him,

But here I sit all alone,

While he fights with them.

-

Yusuke please don't leave me,

Myself I'll never forgive,

For I was not there to protect you,

To you, my heart I give.

* * *

Ya! You tell 'em Kayko! Wait...I wrote this...; ok, I really gotta stop.

The 'Not-Author': Ya Kayko! Cheers Watch out demons!


	5. Shizuru

**Shizuru - Strong or Weak Sister? **

Sorry for not posting. I hope you like this one. Sorry if I misspelled her name too.

* * *

Listen here little bro,

that joke is still not funny,

and I don't have your stupid cat,

there, go chase that bunny.

-

Don't go getting the wrong idea,

I do care about you.

and I really truly hope,

that you care about me too.

-

These battles tear me to shreds,

they scare me half to death,

I'm not the strong sister anymore,

soon I fear I'll breathe my last breath.

-

So listen here and listen good,

You and your team mates too,

Be careful while you're out there fighting,

I'll even send out Puu.

* * *

Once Hiei's popped in, I couldn't stop. There were like...5 second intervals between each inspiration. Of course, I'm putting like...a week between each update, Sorry!


	6. Kuwabara

**Kuwabara - Great or Small? **

Just Call Me Blue : I'm glad you like it. I'm sure if you tried you could write a poem. I'm not good either, but I try.

* * *

Kazuma Kuwabara, 

The lover of cats,

He has orange hair and beady eyes,

Man! He drives me bats!

* * *

Changing personality,

Chasing after girls, (gurls)

He is always looked down upon,

And his hair is kept in curls.

* * *

Now don't get me wrong,

He is a strong fighter,

He's caring and understanding,

If only he were a little brighter...

* * *

And if he trained up a bit,

To get a little stronger,

Then maybe in all those battles,

He'd live a little longer...

* * *

His weapon is the spirit sword,

It cuts through many things,

But not through Byako, Toguro, or others,

And! It never has a ding! (dent)

* * *

Sorry to any Kuwabara lovers out there. I didn't mean anything by this. As I said, they just pop in my head.

The 'Not-Author': Really.. I liked that one. lol. -smile-

Jess : That was my last one. Bye bye all my happy reviewers!


End file.
